The present disclosure relates to communications networks, and particularly, to managing event scheduling using a communication device in a telephony system.
A telephony system allows communication between communication devices. A telephony system is a system of telecommunications in which telephonic equipment is employed in the transmission of speech or other sound between points, with or without the use of wires. A conventional telephony system uses public-switched telephone network (PSTN) technologies. Nowadays, voice over IP (VoIP) technologies are widely used in telephony systems. Using VoIP technologies, a telephony system can deliver voice communications and multimedia sessions over Internet Protocol (IP) networks, such as the Internet.